1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive filters and more particularly pertains to a new emission filter for removably attaching a charcoal filter to an exhaust pipe of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, automotive filters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art automotive filters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,186; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,551; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,294; U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,689; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,590; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,652.
In these respects, the emission filter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably attaching a charcoal filter to an exhaust pipe of a vehicle.